


safe haven

by kikiluvvv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Asexual Character, Cunning Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), LGBTQ Themes, Louis is a great dad pls i love him sm, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Soulmates, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiluvvv/pseuds/kikiluvvv
Summary: In which Harry meets Louis, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	1. Prologue

_October 31st, 1981_

A man with deceptively twinkling blue eyes suddenly appeared out of thin air, on the perfectly normal, quaint street of Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. If one had witnessed and later thought of the occurrence, it would simply be shrugged off as a dream; there couldn’t possibly have been a man wearing - was it? robes? - in their perfectly normal British suburbs. And in that dastardly canary yellow colour? Not on Privet Drive.

Contrary to the rather jovial look of the man, with his brightly coloured attire, he possessed a cold, calculating gleam layered underneath his deceptive twinkle. Albus carried himself confidently, he was sure of his decision. Petunia Evans and her shit-for-brains husband would raise the boy well for his purposes.   
  


He dropped the young boy onto the doorstep of Number Four and proceeded to toss the letter he’d written a week previously into the boys basket. Without even a warming charm to stave off the cold November air, he apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts without a doubt in his mind that all would be well when the boy reached Hogwarts.   
  


Oh Albus Dumbledore had no idea, however, of what a colossal mistake he had just made. 

* * *

_5 years later_

Louis Peravali scoffed as he entered Number Four Privet Drive with ease that even an amateur burglar could accomplish. Vernon Dursley was a very dim-witted man in Louis’ opinion. Honestly, he truly wouldn’t have bothered had he not owed Tommy for the casino incident, talk about a catastrophe… The dim-witted Vernon Dursley had earned himself a death sentence after continuously refusing to pay back money he’d loaned from Tommy and his guys.

Pausing to listen for any sounds that might’ve indicated that his entrance was heard, he only heard the faint, deep rumbling of snores. Creeping to the bottom of the stairs, he spared only a glance for the cupboard door, for it most likely held cleaning supplies and the like. Silently moving upstairs, he began checking rooms. At first, he believed it to be a playroom, though all the toys were broken and shoved into large piles. Shrugging, he continued on, the bathroom was fairly clean and orderly. Next, he came upon the first, and only Dursley spawn. Snorting softly at the abnormally large lump in the bed, and the veritable heaps of obviously expensive trinkets, he moved forward to the master bedroom.

Opening doors slowly and near silently was something he’d perfected sometime after his third year of being Reaper. Louis didn’t particularly care for his moniker, which he had been dubbed by the media after taking down an entire child trafficking ring and leaving none of its primary members alive. Though he  did  rather enjoy telling his victims and watching the raw, primal, fear develop unhindered as they realized exactly who he was and that they were  not getting away from him alive.

Entering the bedroom and swiftly moving to the large, sleeping form of Vernon Dursley, Louis contemplated the wife. After a moment of deliberation, he decided to just knock her out so the Dursley spawn wouldn’t be orphaned tonight; he wasn’t heartless, after all.

After dealing with the woman, Louis retrieved his favored dagger; damascus steel, found in an antique shop entirely by accident. Poor old lady selling the dagger probably though he was merely a collector of ancient blades. If only she knew the number of lives snuffed out by it. Not feeling a particular need to torment the man, it was getting late, even for Louis, he plunged the dagger swiftly into his carotid artery. Covering the large man’s mouth before he could cry out, he swiftly repositioned his dagger and severed his vocal cords as well. Giving the man one last, damning smile, Louis turned on his heel and left the room.

Before Louis left the stuffy house, in the oppressively boring neighborhood, he decided to search the house for any items of large value. When upstairs, he hadn’t spotted any obviously valuable items and so he decided to check the downstairs for anywhere Dursley might’ve stored any cash he hadn’t squandered at Tommy’s games. Passing the cupboard once more, he paused, then opened it.

Louis would deny it to his dying day, but he squealed and stepped backwards and nearly fell backwards onto the couch. The slight amusement of the situation died quickly when he looked again into the cupboard and saw bright, jade green eyes staring up at him in the oddest mix of trepidation and hope that Louis had ever seen, on adult or child.

Adjusting to his predicament as quickly as possible, his eyes widened slightly as he took in the small form of the jade eyed boy. He was thin. Dangerously so. His overly large clothes only further dwarfing his tiny body. His emaciated form was curled up on quite possibly the most dirty, threadbare cot Louis had ever had the displeasure of witnessing. Louis made a move as if to reach out to the small child but halted his movements when the boy flinched violently.

Louis nearly growled as he further drank in the sight of the short boy; he noted the dark bruises along the parts of his arms that he could see and would bet his commission for the entire next quarter (which was quite a lot) that the bruises continued far underneath the boys clothing. The jade-eyed child had been silent during Louis’ assessment and when Louis turned his eyes back to the child’s face, he saw that he had been crying.

“Hey now little guy,” Louis whispered, “are you alright?” The boy simply shrank into himself more.

“I’m not going to hurt you, its okay.” No response.

Louis gently reached out to the boy’s shoulder and was considerably shocked when he didn’t try to pull away this time. Feeling slightly emboldened by his small success he tugged on the boy gently, trying to get him to reverse his fetal position. “I’m not going to hurt you,” Louis repeated gently.

Though Louis had never considered himself the parental type, his misgivings about himself were quickly crumbling as all he wanted was to get his boy somewhere safe, to make sure he was healthy and cared for. Louis continued reassuring the small child for a little more than a quarter hour.

Preparing himself for difficulties in getting the boy to answer, Louis said softly, “Let’s try this again now alright? What’s your name little one?”

The child mumbled something unintelligible.

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch it dear.”

The boy gave a little sniff and said in a small, scratchy voice, “Harry Potter, sir. But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon usually call me Freak, so I guess that means you can too.”

Louis’ fists clenched and Harry tried to shy away from him but Louis quickly got himself under control. “Harry is there anyone else that you can live with other than your Aunt?”

Louis decided to not mention that his Uncle had bled to his death approximately 20 minutes earlier. He was now regretting his choice to not show Dursley some of his more sadistic murder methods.

“No, they were freaks too. Got themselves killed,” said Harry in a dull voice.

Louis contemplated his options. _Fuck it._

“Harry how would you like for me to adopt you,” Louis said suddenly. “I can be your dad, if you’d let me.”

Jade green eyes turned to him in wonder.

“Really?” Harry spoke hesitantly. Louis’ heart nearly broke at how hopeful Harry sounded. To be so willing to escape his relatives with a stranger he’d just met spoke volumes about his treatment with them.

“Really.”


	2. Chapter 2

Louis smiled down at the child in his arms. After he’d left the Dursley’s, small child ensconced in his arms, they’d gone for Louis’ moderate flat in the city. Louis, being who he was, had a veritable plethora of shady contacts, and he contacted the most reliable forger he knew. Within two days, he was signing the official forms that made the boy his own child. 

He’d debated on simple adoption papers, but after some time and a little consultation with Harry, they decided on making it appear as if Harry was his legitimate son. After all, with Louis’ fake identification, he  _ was _ a born male in the eyes of the law. What they don’t know doesn’t hurt them. 

Now, he and Harry,  _ Haven, _ he berated himself internally - they’d also changed his name while turning him into his legal son - were on the couch in Louis’ flat watching a movie on the telly. Haven had fallen asleep some 10 minutes previous. Running his hand through the thick raven locks, Louis smiled, he’d never thought he would have a family,  _ children _ . What with how he lived and his aversion to romantic and sexual liaisons.  _ Asexual.  _ He knew he had read the word somewhere.

But now he had Haven. He and Haven would have their own little family now. With a sudden, mischievous grin, Louis thought of all the chaos they would create together. With no large amount of pity for those to be witness to their antics; Louis snuggled further into the blankets of his couch, holding his son close and succumbing to the call of Morpheus. 

* * *

Haven and Louis were shopping. Louis felt horrible that he hadn’t thought of it sooner;  _ honestly _ he chided himself, he’d taken the boy from the home of his relatives with nothing but the oversized clothes on his back. Louis wanted to spoil his only son. The problem was, Haven was used to being denied even the simplest of basic necessities; free use of a bathroom - his relatives had locked him up for several days in a row at times - water, and food were also a scarcity for him. Haven was extremely reluctant to accept the clothing but Louis was on a mission to spoil him. 

Though Haven was having difficulties adjusting, he was quickly becoming irrevocably attached to Louis; Louis was entirely reciprocal on the matter. Haven giggled as Louis somehow managed to maneuver all of the shopping bags to his left hand and scooped him up easily with his right arm. Louis gripped him securely as he strolled down the street, back in the direction of their flat. 

“Havennn,” Louis said in a sing-song voice. 

Haven, tired from walking around most of the day and now relaxing into the gentle lull of Louis’ stride perked up at the sound of his name. He cocked his head to indicate he was listening. 

Louis, of course thought this was hopelessly endearing, and gave a small chuckle at his new son. 

“What’s your favorite ice cream dearie?” said Louis. 

Haven deflated a bit, “I’ve never gotten a chance to try any,” he said in a subdued voice. 

Louis nearly froze in the middle of a crosswalk. Clenching his jaw and quickening his pace he reached a park on the other side of the street, he set down the bags and sat with Haven right beside him. The boy was looking up at Louis slightly perplexed at his reaction, but not fearful. Haven was safe around Louis. He knew this deep inside, he could feel it in his  _ bones.  _

“Haven-“ Louis started but cut himself off. Sighing and realizing that a public park was  _ not _ the place to get into an undoubtedly miserable discussing about the fucking Dursley’s. 

“Nevermind for right now actually,” said Louis. Haven nodded, used to adults not telling him things, and he would always remember the pain of the beatings he used to get for asking questions. No matter how safe he felt around Louis it would no doubt take a fair amount of time to break away from the teachings of the Dursley’s. 

Louis picked up the shopping bags and nodded his head for Haven to get up and follow him. They reached an ice cream parlour and Haven followed, beginning to understand, at least slightly, of what Louis was getting at with his odd questioning and reactions. 

Haven stood back as Louis ordered. Louis paid and they made their way over to a booth in the back of the parlour; the ice cream shop was on a corner so their booth was right next to a large window and they could see many people bustling around the London street. 

Hesitantly, Haven asked the question that had been burning in the back of his mind for the last few minutes.

“Louis,” he said softly, “am I going to be allowed to eat the ice cream?”

Louis hadn’t fully relaxed until that moment; looking into Havens face and seeing the repressed hope in his eyes he softened even further. 

“Of course Haven dear,” he said with a slightly sarcastic lilt, “that is what one typically does in an ice cream parlour.” He made sure to give Haven a small grin to show his words were meant playfully. 

Havens' answering smile made Louis entire day, possibly week, if he was being honest with himself. In that moment, looking into Havens bright jade-coloured irises, so full and sparkling in that moment, despite what they had been through so early in life; Louis made a vow. While he’d already assumed the role of Havens sole parent, this was his son now, they were family; Louis would die for his child. Louis would give him everything and more than a child could ever want. No one would ever harm him again without going through Louis. 

A younger employee came to their table, precariously balancing two rather large ice cream bowls on one arm while the other hand held two triple-scoop cones. Louis only raised an eyebrow as the teenager put their bowls down a bit aggressively and left without a word. 

Havens’ eyes got a bit wide at the heaps of ice cream in each bowl. Louis smiled. 

“Here you go then,” Louis said, handing Haven a long spoon and proceeding to tell Haven about every flavor in their bowls and which ones he preferred, which ones he could mix, and the ones he liked to avoid (mint chocolate chip). 

“But anyways,” Louis came to a stop of his rambling, “I told them to put the most popular flavors in these here bowls, I wanted you to be able to try a bit of everything.” 

Louis gave a kind smile as Haven looked to still be processing everything he had said. Haven stopped his slight gaping at the man and blushed a little; picking up his spoon and quickly trying the ice cream scoop closest to him, little Haven couldn’t contain his moan of delight. He blushed even further as the other patrons turned to see who had made the sound with light amusement on their faces. 

Louis chuckled a bit at his son. “So you like?”

Haven recovered, “Yes it’s  _ fantastic,  _ Louis thank you so much,” he said shyly. 

Louis gave him yet another smile, the boy seemed to constantly evoke this reaction from him, and paused as he thought about something. 

“Haven,” he started slowly, “you called me Louis and-“ he stopped as Haven looked ready to begin apologizing profusely. 

“No, no, Haven it’s alright if you call me that. In fact you can call me whatever you like, I mean, asshole, douchebag, toe rag, honestly Haven I’ve heard it all so it’s fine.”

Haven gave a nervous giggle as Louis kept going, the thought of calling an adult those words seemed taboo, but also thrilling, Uncle Vernon never would’ve allowed it. Louis stopped rambling. 

“Sorry Have, got off track a bit,” he smiled sheepishly, “so, what I was getting at there is just. Well-“ Louis took in a deep breath as he paused. 

“Iwaswonderingifyouwouldeverliketocallmedadandifyou’deverbecomfortablewiththatbutifyouaren’tthat’salsototallyfinewithmeyouknow,” Louis rushed out before turning a little red and shaking his head as if to clear it. Haven was dumbstruck. 

Louis mistook his silence for reluctance and almost started rambling again but Haven stopped him as he all but threw himself out of the booth and into Louis lap, latching onto him in a hug that was extremely impressive for a malnourished six year old. 

Haven looked up at Louis with bright, slightly watery eyes and gave him the biggest, toothiest grin either of them had ever seen. “Thank you,” said Haven simply. 

Louis nuzzled the top of Havens’ dark coloured hair with a pleased sigh. He knew it shouldn’t be rational to already love someone within days of meeting them. But this was it. For the both of them; and so, they loved. 

* * *

It took time, but in the months that followed, Haven healed. Louis tentatively revealed that he’d actually been there that night to kill Vernon, and so he did. However, in a most shocking turn of events for Louis, Haven already knew. In Louis’ confusion and shock, he’d forgotten to ask Haven exactly  _ how _ he knew…

Sometimes Haven flinched away from Louis if he was caught off guard, but would relax almost immediately once he saw Louis. A few times Louis awoke to Haven curled around him in bed, and when questioned Haven had said only ”nightmares,” by way of explanation. Louis didn’t push. 

One morning after Haven woke up in Louis' bed, he was surprised to see Louis standing there, a large plate of pancakes with whipped cream in one hand, and in the other, a large box. Haven sat there gaping for a moment before snapping his mouth shut and grinning excitedly at Louis as he sang him a happy birthday. 

Haven truly hadn’t even noticed when his actual birthday passed; he’d, of course never gotten presents or recognition at the Dursley’s. On his legal forms, they’d changed his birthday to August 11th, 1980 to further distance himself from his relatives. July 31st had only held bad memories after all. 

After their pancake party in bed, Louis took Haven to the zoo. Though, the strangest thing happened to Haven, he honestly could’ve  _ sworn _ he’d heard odd voices in the reptile house, only, there were only three other people inside. Seeing that Louis wasn’t concerned, Haven ignored it for the time being. 

As the mannerisms ingrained into Haven by the Dursley’s faded back, more of his natural personality made itself known. Haven was actually sassy as  _ hell  _ and Louis was absolutely having too much fun with that fact. They made quite the pair. It seemed that Haven had, unfortunately for some, a similar affinity for pranking, just like Louis. The pair were currently in the middle of a mini war; Louis and started it with something simple: a whoopee cushion in Havens‘ seat. Haven, of course, couldn’t let it go without retaliation and spiked Louis’ morning coffee with powder laxatives. Louis was not pleased. 

Nearly two months after Haven's birthday, there was an incident. Haven and Louis were walking home from their new favorite Italian restaurant. Passing by a narrow alleyway they’d seen a group of men, to Haven they looked about Louis’ age. Haven thought nothing of it until a few seconds after they cleared the alley, and the men came out calling for them. 

They started calling Louis names, “tranny” and “faggot”, Haven was getting worried. The men were coming closer.

Louis was infuriated. Of course it was that shit-bag Smith. They’d gone to uni together, shared a few classes and a loose acquaintanceship. Then Smith found out that Louis was trans. Clearly Smith had forgotten in his inebriated state, the way that Louis had laid him out the last time he pulled shit like this. Glancing a Haven he tried for a reassuring smile, though it came out as more of a grimace. 

Sighing and cracking his knuckles, Louis’ eyes took on a cold glint. Havens’ eyes grew wide as he watched Louis seriously injure, and possibly have killed, five drunk men. Louis wasn’t very large, but he reached a respectable 5’11 and exercised regularly. Haven stood, watching Louis pant slightly for a moment, push his chestnut coloured hair away from his face and compose himself in under 30 seconds. 

Louis looked at Haven; then at the men on the ground, some moaning, others silent and suspiciously still. He sighed. 

  
“Damn I was _really_ hoping to put off this conversation for a little while.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is a lot earlier than i expected to be posting, oops. this chapter ended at a little over 2000 words, but do expect future chapters to be longer, hopefully. my friend megan and i were brainstorming last night and she helped me get my shit together and plan at least. 4 chapters in advance and i couldnt stop myself from writing them today. so, merry christmas, here is chapter one. please comment and leaves kudos it makes me very happy. enjoy, loves!


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back to their flat wasn’t exactly tense, just  _ charged _ in an odd way. 

Haven kept sneaking curious glances at Louis. But the man was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice. 

_ You, Louis Peravali, are the biggest absolute bloody idiot of the fucking century.  _ Louis’ head was crowded. He’d really let his  _ seven year old son  _ stand by and watch as he whipped some transphobic ass? Not that it was a bad thing that Haven knew early on that transphobes were  _ horrible _ people; but that wasn’t the point.

If Louis was correct in his assumptions, he’d killed two of the five men in the alleyway, and three in near critical condition. 

Oblivious to Haven’s observation of him, Louis sighed as they reached their modest residential building. Haven decided to wait until Louis felt ready to broach the topic. Another aspect of Haven that had been underdeveloped due to the near constant state of fear and servitude was his, shall we say, machiavellian side.

Haven wasn’t  _ manipulative  _ per se, at least, not toward Louis. He truly loved the man and would never intentionally deceive him. Haven gave a small internal smirk.  _ Not unless it has to do with our prank warring.  _ Haven had become significantly more tactful and intelligent in his few short months with Louis. 

Haven watched as Louis pottered about the kitchen making tea for the pair. He began to wonder about his new dad in depth. Haven wasn’t an idiot, he already knew Louis killed people. Haven also knew that Louis wasn’t an idiot, and that he  _ probably _ had good reasons for killing people. After all, Vernon Dursley had been a bad man. Who was Haven to get upset about Louis killing bad people?

The child pondered a bit more, watching as Louis mumbled quickly under his breath and mixed their drinks rather vigorously. Was Louis truly so nervous to tell Haven about his proclivities for murder? Haven was stopped from further deliberation as Louis came to the couch Haven was resting on and plopped down heavily beside his son. 

Louis studied his son, he’d been quiet for a long while and Louis was unsure of what was going on inside the head of the small raven-haired boy. Taking a deep breath to center himself, Louis began. 

“Haven,” he paused as the boy in question turned to give his full attention, “so, erm.”

He sighed before starting over, “Are you alright?” said Louis. 

Haven nodded his assent, but continued his reticence for the time being. Trying to convey his support with his eyes, Haven nodded again for Louis to continue. Looking away, he did. 

“So,” said Louis, “I killed those men.” He stated softly. Steeling himself for a negative reaction, he looked back to Haven. 

Haven, in an odd moment of instability, fought the urge to giggle. Slightly raising an eyebrow at his father he nodded again, slowly. Louis was dumbfounded.

“That’s it Haven? That’s your only reaction?” Louis asked incredulously. Suppressing his amusement once more, Haven forced himself to sober.

“It’s like I said before,” began Haven, “I knew you’d killed uncle Vernon. That never bothered me. Not really. Why would it?”

Haven shook his head slightly as he continued, “You’ve given me so much. Uncle Vernon was a bad man. I know that now; now I know that he was the problem and not me.”

“You’ve given me  _ so _ much,” Haven repeated softly. “I have a dad now. A family,” he looked up to his father, “one that actually wants me.”

“Killing Vernon, you killing bad people in general _ can’t _ be as bad as some might see it. Look how much good it has brought.” Haven gave his father a small smile.

Louis processed his son's philosophical beliefs rather quickly; as he’d reflect on it later, they made sense for Haven, despite his young age. His anxiety lingered, though it was slightly lessened since Haven had established that he didn’t mind Louis’ more sinister ventures. 

Haven was confused. Louis was still holding something back; his posture hardly changed after Haven’s admittance. He sat now picking at his fingernails, deep in thought, or so it appeared. Haven couldn’t possibly fathom what was making his dad more anxiety-ridden than telling his seven year old son that he actively murdered people. 

“Dad?” Haven asked gently. “There's something else?”

Louis, stunned at hearing the paternal endearment, completely missed the second part of Havens’ statement. Shaking himself quickly from his surprised state, Louis put his cup down on their coffee table and pulled Haven into a close hug. Haven, though a bit bemused at the cause for the impromptu cuddle session, easily complied and melted into his fathers embrace. 

Louis ran his fingers gently over Havens’ unruly black locks. Sitting up, Haven gave his father a questioning look. Louis gave a watery chuckle at the look on his son’s face.  _ His son,  _ his mind helpfully repeated. 

“You called me Dad,” said Louis tenderly, still stroking his childs dark hair.

Haven let out a small  _ oh _ of realization. Smiling, Haven returned, “Why of course, you  _ are _ my father after all.”

“You cheeky thing,” said Louis playfully; gently cuffing Haven’s ear.    
  


“You know what I meant.”

Haven grinned slightly. “I know. But I meant it. You’re my dad and I love you. I couldn’t possibly hope for anyone better.”

Louis' heart was lightened; though his worries hadn’t completely left him yet. 

Haven saw this in his face. “Dad?” Haven prompted softly.

Louis gave him a weak smile, nearly a grimace. After a long moment, he gathered his wits and began.

“Do you remember those names? What they called me?” Louis asked.

Haven nodded, confused at where this was heading. “I do. I think I might’ve heard Uncle Vernon say one of them once?”

Louis gave a small snort. “It really shouldn’t surprise me that he was homophobic,” he trailed off quietly.

Haven started slightly at the new word. 

“What does that mean?” he queried trepidatiously.

Figuring this was as good a place to start as any, Louis explained to Haven that there were men who loved men, and women who loved women. Louis went further and delved into a few more complex sexualities.

Haven nodded along, though his mind was reeling. He’d known that his Uncle Vernon had used the word ‘faggot’ in a derogatory manner, but he didn’t quite realize just everything that it pertained to. Now, he wondered just what it was about people simply loving who they wished that had made his uncle so wrathful.

He paused in his examination of his late uncles rather idiotic beliefs as Louis’ tone shifted slightly. 

“Now, there is, shall we say a slightly more,” Louis fumbled his words for a moment, “complicated,” his pitch raised a bit at the end of that word; as if it were a question; “part to explain,” he finished.

Haven was a bit worried about how his father was acting now. Feeling the need to comfort, Haven quickly wrapped his arms around his dad in a reassuring manner.

Louis was warmed by his son and his actions. 

“You’ve told me that your uncle,” he sneered slightly on the word, “had used some of those terms before.” Louis looked Haven in the eye, “Do you know what ‘tranny’ means?” he asked.

Haven shook his head swiftly.

Louis nodded. “Alright then. ‘Tranny’ is a slur towards transgender people. Have you heard that word before either?” Another head shake. Louis stopped for a second to think about how to phrase his next statement. 

“When I was young,” Louis started. Haven raised an eyebrow. Louis had never spoken of his childhood to him before. 

“I’d always had this odd feeling,” Louis continued, “like I never really fit. My body didn’t ever  _ feel _ like it was really my body.” 

Haven froze as Louis' next words registered in his mind. 

“I was a boy, born into the body of a girl.” Louis didn’t pause in his explanation as Haven sat there dumbstruck for a minute. Haven had never considered that to even be  _ possible _ .    
  


“I didn’t realize that I was technically transgender until I was 16. My mother and father hated it. Up until that point they had tolerated my dressing as a ‘tom girl’ because I had still thought myself to be just that.  _ A girl. _ But I wasn’t. And I never will be.” 

Haven had mostly recovered from his shock and halted Louis' words as he, once again, launched himself at his father for a hug. 

“You were worried about telling me,” Haven stated after a moment.

Louis nodded, though Haven couldn’t see it. “I love you, dad,” said Haven. “You really shouldn’t have worried so much,” there was an underlying tone of chastisement that had Louis huffing a small laugh. 

They sat quietly for a while longer; reveling in the physical affection that had been sadly lacking for both in their past few years of living. Haven hesitated, hoping that his question wouldn’t upset Louis, “Dad can you maybe tell me a bit more about when you were young?”

Louis tensed. Haven felt it, “I’m sorry for asking I just- you don’t have to, nevermind really,” he said quickly.

Louis sighed, berating himself internally for his instinctual response, but he knew that he wasn’t ready to really talk about it; even with Haven.

Feeling bad at the guilt he could feel already radiating from Haven for asking a bad question, he placated him. “Not tonight Have,” the boy in question calmed slightly at the use of his nickname.

Louis smiled at his son to show that he wasn’t upset. “It’s late, and we need to get some sleep.” Haven nodded and took his leave rather quickly.

Louis sat there on the couch for a few minutes digesting everything that he and Haven had spoken about. Standing up and walking to his son's room, he entered, seeing Haven already in his bed clothes. 

Smiling, Louis walked over to Haven's bed and leant down to kiss his forehead. Haven was content, but also conflicted now. Unaware of his son's current ambivalence, Louis bid Haven goodnight and prepared for his own sleep.

Louis was exhausted after the events of their night, yet unable to sleep. Haven was having similar feelings. Guilt plagued the young boy for about a half hour before he gave in.

Leaving his bedroom and traversing the familiar path down the hallway, he stopped outside of his father’s room.

He opened the door quietly, just in case his father was already asleep. He wasn’t. 

While Haven might have wished for the next conversation to be put off a bit longer, he couldn’t wait. It didn’t feel right. Louis had revealed much tonight, it didn’t feel right for Haven to hide it any longer.

Considering briefly that this was quite possibly exactly how Louis had felt earlier that night before telling him about being transgender, Haven crawled into his father’s bed wordlessly. Pulling himself into a cross-legged position he watched Louis do the same and look at him expectantly.

Haven was worried now. He knew, deep in his soul that Louis wouldn’t hurt him. It wasn’t even a possibility to be considered for Haven. But he couldn’t stop the crushing anxiety from enveloping him briefly as he imagined Louis' reaction. What if he hated him after he knew? Would he think him to be a freak? What would Haven do if Louis was of the same opinions of the Dursleys? What if-

His inner ramblings were cut short as Louis grabbed his shoulder, steadying him. Haven looked up into Louis’ ice blue eyes and found himself calming. Havens’ breathing was slowing, when exactly it had sped up so significantly was a mystery to Haven. 

* * *

Louis was baffled, and slightly worried as Haven came into his room late that night. He had thought Haven would be quick to fall asleep tonight; apparently though, his son had been plagued by a similar bout of restlessness to himself. 

His worry only increased as Haven came in and joined Louis in his bed, almost mechanically. He sat up and mirrored Haven’s position after he saw that the boy wasn’t going to lay down. Studying his son further Louis saw his green eyes to be wide and unseeing.

Haven's breathing picked up suddenly, Louis' anxiety followed. When Haven seemed near hyperventilation Louis gripped his shoulder, attempting to ground Haven and pull him from his panicked state of mind. Havens' jade eyes suddenly focused as he looked at Louis. He seemed almost surprised at where he was now. 

“Sorry,” Haven said after he’d calmed down.

“It’s alright,” said Louis in a perplexed voice. “Are you okay Have?”

For some reason Haven’s brain decided to attempt to nod and shake at the same time, resulting in an odd rolling of the boy's neck. Louis stifled a giggle. Haven sighed and readjusted his position on Louis bed, bouncing slightly. 

“Kind of. There’s- well,” Haven trailed off. “There’s something I haven’t told you yet.”

Haven spoke gingerly. “I haven’t mentioned it because.. Well. It’s not exactly normal.” Haven looked down at his hands, resting in his lap. “I think,” he stopped. “Well actually I’m not sure because I wasn’t supposed to ask anything about it.” He paused again as Louis clenched his fists as he always did when a lingering issue from the Dursley’s came up. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s one of the main reasons they didn’t like me,” said Haven after a minute of silence.

Louis scooted forward on the bed so he and Haven were knee to knee. “Haven, I  _ never _ want you to feel like you can tell me something. I vowed to myself to  _ never _ let you suffer that kind of treatment again. A bit hypocritical of me if I ever ended up hating you _ , which I could  _ **_never_ ** , by the way. I love you Haven and nothing could ever change that, understand?” By the end of Louis’ speech Haven was slightly overcome by the emotion in his dad's tone. No one had ever spoken so emphatically about their positive emotions for him before. 

Gaining courage from his fathers declaration, he shakily started. “So, I can do this… thing.” Haven said a bit lamely.

Louis raised a brow at him. Letting out a small giggle, Haven tried to elaborate some. “Sorry, um- so it’s not exactly normal? I don’t know how to explain this…” he trailed off in frustration. Haven took in his dad's bemused expression. “Can I just show you?” Haven asked tentatively. 

Louis was now slightly apprehensive at whatever his son was about to do, but nodded anyway. 

Haven made a small noise of - _ resignation?-  _ thought Louis. The curtains on Louis' window were opened; there was enough moonlight in the room for Louis to follow the path of his son's hand as he raised it to his eye level in an odd position.

Haven tuned out his environment and  _ focused _ for a long moment. Finding the familiar tempestuous  _ energy _ in his chest, he called upon it. Only a little. Never too much. 

One time he had accidentally reached for too much and ended up setting the curtains on the kitchen window of the Dursley residence alight. Haven had panicked and nearly screamed for help, despite knowing he would get the beating of his life for the incident, but suddenly the flames had been extinguished and the curtain repaired. The start of some particularly nasty scorch marks had magically vanished from the walls. 

Connecting with the energy deep in his chest, he wished. Haven had wanted a book on Louis’ desk to come to him, and so it did. Reveling in the feeling that spread through his body as he used that energy for the first time in a while, Haven also reached further, thought even harder, and summoned his favorite pack of biscuits from the kitchen.

Haven had closed the door after he entered Louis’ room so the box of biscuits rammed into it with a medium sounding thud. Haven made a small noise of annoyance and pushed his energy towards the door, projecting his thoughts of  _ opening. _ And so it did. Haven had set the book from Louis’ desk down immediately after it came to him; when the box of biscuits landed in his hand, finally, he remembered where he was and the purpose of what he was doing, and froze. 

Louis was astounded. Haven had been about to munch on a biscuit and froze; he’d seemingly forgotten that he was demonstrating for Louis. “I-'' Louis choked on his words slightly.

_ Oh. My. God. My son has bloody superpowers.  _ Louis couldn’t form the words and continued to sit there, gaping, until Haven cleared his throat quietly. Louis voiced his inner thoughts, “Oh my fucking god.”

Haven was having difficulties deducing the connotation of Louis’ exclamation, but decided to trust in what Louis had said earlier, and presume that it was positive. 

“Oh my fucking god,” repeated Louis. He seemed to be a bit stuck. Repeating his new favorite phrase two or three more times, Haven stopped him with a sharp jab to his stomach. 

“Ow fuck, Have that hurt,” Louis grumbled before appearing to sober slightly. He looked at Haven again and said “oh my god that was so fucking cool Haven.”

Haven couldn’t stop himself, he burst out laughing at Louis proclamation before hugging his dad, spilling the box of biscuits as they tumbled off his lap but he didn’t care.  _ His dad still loved him.  _ As Louis hugged him back Haven was unable to hold himself together, and his laughter at his dad and his antics shifted to sobs.

Louis’ heart broke at the sounds coming from his child. Louis cradled Haven to his chest as his son cried. Louis carded his hands through Havens hair and murmured reassurances as they rocked slightly. 

Haven clung to his father tightly. He wasn’t going to leave. He wasn’t upset that Haven could do things. He wouldn’t hate him for it.  _ He wouldn’t hate him. _ Haven couldn’t stop his tears; he lay there with his father for an indeterminable amount of time as his sobs slowly subsided.

Louis was patient and tenderly reassuring. “I’m here Have. I love you. I’ve got you,” was Louis’ quiet mantra as he waited for Haven to pull himself together. 

“‘m sorry,” Haven said quietly. Louis started a bit; he’d thought Haven was already asleep and he was well on his way. 

“Nothing to be sorry for darling,” said Louis softly. 

Haven nodded, his exhausted brain accepting his dad's words easily. The silence continued. Peaceful now, broken only by their soft breathing and the occasional sniff from Haven. 

“Goodnight Have,” said Louis as he brushed the spilled biscuits off his bed and onto the floor; he’d clean it up later. 

Haven repositioned himself and pulled the duvet up to his chin and proceeded to attempt to snuggle his father to death. 

“‘Night dad.”

* * *

Louis and Haven cut through the park they’d sat in months ago, on the same day Louis took Haven for his first taste of ice cream. It was about midday, so there were only children below the age of 4 or 5 bumbling around under their parents watchful eyes. 

Louis had explained to Haven a little more regarding his vigilante status, as well as his contracts set up through his friend, Tommy. That’s where they were going now. That is, on the way to meet Tommy. After saving Haven from the abuse of his relatives, Louis’ preferred pastime, vigilante-ing, of course, had seen a significant decrease. 

Tommy, a higher up in the most prominent organized crime families of the decade, was Louis’ informant. Louis was a vigilante yes, but that didn’t mean he was completely benevolent. Louis only truly abhorred the real scum of society. Pedophiles. Rapists. Human traffickers. Child abusers. 

The current head of the Melino family, Baxter, happened to share Louis’ beliefs. While hardly going out of the way to  _ stop _ those kinds of people as Louis did, the man was  _ not _ tolerant in any way of those actions occurring inside of his organisation. In Louis’ mind, this made them safe, and by extension, Tommy. 

Louis and Tommy had been merely acquaintances in the beginning. When he was 19, Louis had heard of the morals surrounding the Melino family, and had been intrigued. Going to a bar operated by the Melino's, he’d met Tommy. Explained about his.. Freelance activities. Tommy was agreeable from the beginning. After speaking to Baxter, who had surprisingly already gotten wind of Louis’ activities, he got permission to give out any inside intelligence acquired by the Melino's. 

By the third year of their working relationship Baxter told Tommy to present more lucrative opportunities to Louis. Louis, naturally, liked having money and so became a part time hitman for the mafia. 

One night, a little over a year before Louis found Haven, Louis was bored and decided to visit Tommy, whose haunt was now a small casino about 6 blocks from Louis’ current flat. Tommy and Louis lost themselves in the small bar stock late one night after closing. In his drunken state Tommy rather messily initiated a kiss, and propositioned Louis. 

Louis had nearly sprained his ankle in his clumsy escape, and then proceeded to avoid Tommy for nearly 3 months. After a while of feeling guilty for his quick disappearance, he decided to apologize and attempt to reestablish their working relationship at the very least.

What Louis didn’t expect to happen was for the pair to get drunk again and spill their guts to each other. Louis spoke of his parents and the trauma they’d caused, his gender, and rather confusing sexuality; or lack thereof. And Tommy his scattered familial relationships and how being involved in an organised crime family had helped him immensely in the past decade of his life. 

Fortunately, they hadn’t been so drunk as to forget their discussion that night. Louis started visiting Tommy with much more frequency, and the two discovered that they clicked extremely well; as friends of course. 

Since adopting Haven, Louis had only seen Tommy twice, each time too brief to really even count. Tommy didn’t know about Haven yet. Louis could’ve evaded the questions and the introduction of his son to his world for longer; but in truth he really missed his friend. He also felt bad about keeping Tommy in the dark for so long. 

The only reason he was visiting this early was a message left on his phone by Tommy saying that if he didn’t show up in the next two weeks that he would track him down, and hand him over to Baxter's  _ very _ large dog. Louis hated dogs. They terrified him, though he wouldn’t admit it. Tommy only knew because while ranting about his childhood, Louis had let the bloodhound incident of 1973.

Louis had shuddered in his retelling of his tenth birthday. His uncle on his fathers side had been a cruel man. He bred dogs. Mean dogs. Enough said. 

And so Louis had heeded Tommy's threat; though he knew it was in jest… mostly. 

Louis had told much of his relationship with Tommy to Haven, the boy was simply enthralled by Louis' life. Haven was eager, but wary. He couldn’t help it. He knew Tommy was a good man according to Louis, but what if he hated Haven? Would Louis not like that? What if Louis didn’t like him anymore? Was that why he was so excited to have someone else for company again?

Haven was broken out of his apprehension-riddled thoughts as Louis stopped them outside of a relatively nondescript door. 

“Ready Have?” Louis asked, squeezing his shoulder as he saw the semi concealed anxiety on his son's face. 

Haven nodded. It would be fine, he was sure he was overreacting. 

Entering the building, they came to a quick halt in the small foyer, it was early evening and so there shouldn’t have been much business yet. There was another door to pass through, but there was a tall, bald, olive skinned man wearing black slacks and a black formal shirt blocking it. 

Louis seemed to have expected the man to move automatically and huffed when the man didn’t budge up and raised an eyebrow at Haven. 

“Kids aren’t allowed here” drawled the man, giving Louis a  _ did you really bring a toddler to a casino _ look. 

Louis sighed and muttered under his breath about new guys.

“Could you tell Tommy that Louis’ here?” 

The man exhaled slowly, as if this was the worst possible thing that Louis could’ve asked from him. He opened the door and called for Tommy. There was a loud shout of excitement followed by the sound of a limb crashing into something hard. Haven winced.

Louis had a small bout of giggles and he now pushed past the guard and into the front part of the establishment. Tommy had never been particularly coordinated when it came to things like running, or skipping… or simply just walking. 

Tommy was sitting on the floor just past the end of the bar cradling one of his long legs to his chest somehow. Tommy winced and scrambled to his feet when he saw Louis come into his line of vision; Haven walked behind Louis, trying to be less visible.

Haven observed Tommy from around Louis’ side. He was very tall. Standing at 6’4 he towered over both Haven and Louis. Tommy was very thin however; the combination made him look quite lanky. Tommy had, clearly dyed, closely cropped platinum hair. The colour was a bit odd to see against his bronze toned skin, but Haven thought it looked nice. 

“Louis!” screeched the taller man; Tommy pounced, nearly knocking Louis over with the force of their embrace. Haven had backed up slightly as Tommy attacked. Tommy’s head was on his shoulder, his eyes closed as he embraced his best mate. 

Louis chuckled and hugged him back. Haven shuffled around a bit, slightly hesitant to move back towards his dad and not wanting to draw attention to himself. Tommy opened his eyes and froze.

“Er, Louis,” he sounded perplexed. “Did you know a kid followed you in here?”

Louis stepped back and barked a short laugh, moving to stand beside Haven. Louis put his arm around his son's shoulders and gave a tiny squeeze for comfort. 

“So. Erm-” Haven sniggered at his fathers inarticulacy. 

Louis rolled his eyes and lightly cuffed Havens' ear. “Shut it brat.”

Tommy watched the exchange and felt himself getting more and more confused. It was almost like-

Louis sorted out his brain finally and went for the blunt approach.

“Okay so, Tommy erm. Meet Haven,” Louis said scratching the back of his neck.

“My son.” 

“Your what now,” said Tommy rather inelegantly.

Louis grinned. “My son.” There was a happy, proud undertone to his words.

“Oh.”

Tommy was silent for a moment, before he started chuckling. “Louis oh my god! That is so _you._ ”

He laughed for another minute before he sucked in a breath. “Wait.”

Louis raised an amused eyebrow. He walked over to the bar and pulled out two seats. Haven couldn’t climb onto the chair by himself without falling, he pouted a bit when Louis had to hoist him up. It wasn’t  _ his _ fault he was so short.

“I’m an uncle.” 

Haven tensed minutely; despite Tommy being nothing like Vernon as far as he could see, it would be difficult to disassociate the word from the man. Tommy didn’t notice this. Louis did.

Tommy stopped his rambling and turned to Haven. “Very sorry for that darling, got a bit excited you see.” He held out his hand for Haven to grasp.

“Haven, you said it was?” Tommy asked Louis, though he continued to watch Haven as the boy cautiously shook his hand. 

“Yes sir, hello,” said Haven timidly. 

“Well I must say it is such a pleasure to meet you.” Tommy grinned at Haven, and the boy returned a tentative smile. 

Louis beamed at his son. He was doing so well. Haven hadn’t had much interaction with anyone other than Louis since he’d taken him from his relatives. Hopefully Tommy would do the both of them good. 

“So,” Tommy began, stretching out the ‘o’ of the word. “Erm. So, can one of you please fill me in here?”

“OH. Sorry Tommy, slipped my mind. Oops.” Tommy snorted and rolled his eyes at Louis.

“So, um, do you remember that guy you sent me to.. you know, a few months back? Dursley?” 

Haven giggled; Louis and Tommy both looked at him oddly. He shrugged. “What? It’s not as if I didn’t know you killed him.” 

Louis nodded his head before continuing; Tommy watched their interaction with barely concealed interest. 

“As I was saying, I went, took him out. Painlessly unfortunately.” Louis truly did regret not tormenting the man. Tommy was beginning to understand where their story was heading. His heart began to ache for the small boy sitting across his bar.

“I made to leave, I was checking over the house for any valuables they might’ve hidden,” Tommy nodded his understanding; Dursley had owed thousands of pounds. Fucking wanker. 

Louis took in a breath, then tugged Haven to his side for a hug. “And that’s when I found Haven.” He squeezed his son before relaxing some, but still had his arm around him. Haven didn’t mind, he loved his dad's hugs. They were always so warm and comforting. 

Louis' voice adopted a bitter tone. “They were keeping him in a cupboard. One of those ones you see under stairs? I thought there would be cleaning supplied, possibly a couple thousand grand.

“What I wasn’t expecting, was this little rascal.” Louis ruffled Havens’ hair and his son swatted at his arm. 

“We’d rather not go into too much detail right now, but long story made short, I took him, naturally. Not against his will or anything so it wasn’t technically kidnapping,” Louis’ pitch rose slightly at the end as if it were a question. He quickly shook himself from his thoughts. Tommy snickered at the look on Louis' face here.

“And so, yeah I brought him here, got him ‘official’ papers. As far as this glorious country knows, Haven is my biological son, and his mum is unknown.” Tommy gave him a questioning look here, but he didn’t verbalize it just in case the kid didn’t know yet. 

Louis picked up on it fairly quickly, “Yes, Haven knows that I’m trans and he is my amazingly open-minded son who literally gives no fucks. Oh, and I haven’t told you yet. My forger had finished my new paperwork a few weeks before I got Haven. I am ‘legally’ now known as Louis Emil Peravali,” Louis finished with a wide grin on his face. He bowed slightly at the end of his speech and Tommy leaned across the bar and clapped his shoulder in congratulations. 

Haven smiled at his father adoringly. Louis had spoken to him about how much it had meant to him when he finally got his real identification. Haven was happy, his dad seemed happy as well, sharing this with Tommy. Maybe he wouldn’t turn out too bad.

Havens’ eyes took on a maniacal glint.  _ Lets see how well he retaliates to my pranks,  _ thought Haven with a wicked grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, hi again. this chapter ended up at a little over 5000 words? i know that when i read i prefer longer chapter so im going to try to standardize to this! anyway, hope you enjoy, please comment; i love it. next chapter will be up within a week from today. probably. also it should have a really nice cliffy, also another shoutout to my friend megan who i would literally be nowhere without rn. ily! anyways, bye!


End file.
